Ensemble pour l'éternité
by Yuialea
Summary: Akan kuberikan segalanya, dalam rentang waktu selamanya. [Untuk AkaFuri New Year challenge]
**_Ensemble pour l'éternité_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _An Aka/Furi fanfiction written by Yuialea_**

 ** _._**

Kuroko's Basketball adalah sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s): Domestic Fluff, Bittersweet, Major Character Death.

Jika pembaca keberatan dengan salah satu atau beberapa elemen dalam fanfiksi ini (baik _pair_ , konsep cerita, dan sebagainya) dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan. Akan lebih bijak meluangkan waktu dengan hal yang disuka.

* * *

Hari ini Seijuuro pulang sangat cepat.

Pria itu ingin menggenapi janji yang telah direncanakannya dengan sang kekasih hati, Akashi Kouki, untuk makan siang bersama. Menikmati momen-momen ringan dengan mencecap masakan buatan patner hidupnya 'tak akan pernah ia lewatkan. Pukul 12 tepat, Seijuuro telah menjejakkan kaki di teras _mansion_ megahnya. Sepatu terlepas dan dengan segera ia menuju ke ruang tamu. Tidak terlihat Kouki disana, itu berarti sang terkasih masih bergelut diantara masakan dan peralatan-peralatan kesukaannya

Asumsi Seijuuro telak, keberadaan Kouki di dekat kompor dan uap mengebul mampu membawa raganya memagut pinggang ramping itu tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Menangkup diri sang pasangan adalah yang diinginkannya sekarang.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei." Suara Kouki begitu serak, terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah kantung matanya. Bibir dan pipi turut mencatut nuansa kaus gading yang dikenakan. Tetapi, seburuk apapun keadaan pasangan hidupnya, 'tak akan merubah persepsi Seijuuro bahwa ialah mahluk terindah. Tercipta untuk dikasihi, cintai dan lindungi.

Melihat Sei-nya yang selalu terpekur ditiap kali mereka bertukar pandang, membuat Kouki berinisiatif untuk mengecup pipi tirus itu. Ia tersenyum lepas, serta membelai wajah dengan rahang tegas yang mampu mempesona setiap insan, 'tak terkecuali dirinya.

Sejenak kemudian ia berucap, "Sei jangan selalu melamun ketika menatapku, aku malu." Pipinya merekah, melecutkan cercah kemerah-merahan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum, Kouki selalu berhasil dalam hal meredakan gemuruh hatinya dengan sejumput hal-hal remeh.

Ia begitu mencintai sosok ini. Dikecupnya kening itu, dalam dan lama, seraya ditutup matanya serta dipeluk tubuh ringkihnya, tubuh sang pemilik hati yang telah melabuhkan tujuan akhir pada dermaga kehidupannya.

Ia bahagia. Dan kejujuran itu terefleksi oleh lengkungan minim dari bibir tipisnya.

* * *

Jemari Kouki gemetar, tubuhnya dilanda tremor familiar. Gumpalan tipis tertekan oleh deretan gigi. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin mengaburkan suasana hangat yang telah terbentuk. Kouki ingin mempertahankannya. Meski dalam jangka yang tidak lama.

Dan telapak Seijuuro menyelimuti tangannya. Wajah itu dihias oleh hamparan ekspresi sayang, bukan hanya sekedar kekhawatiran. "Katakan padaku kalau kau merasakan sakit." Seijuuro berucap, tetapi lebih menyerupai bisikan. Agak lirih, menyakikan untuk didengar. Berapa kali untaian kata dari mulut sang kekasih dilantunkan dengan intonasi yang mengiris kalbu? Kouki merasa sedih, terbebani. Segalanya terasa salah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sei, bagaimana masakanku?"

"Enak. Dapur memang domainmu." Tangan kokoh itu masih pada tempatnya, lalu bergerak membelai telapak Kouki. Lembut, perlahan, itulah refleksi cinta Seijuuro kepada Kouki. Mampu membuat sang obyek afeksi tersipu.

Dengan nada yang lebih hidup, Seijuuro menyelipkan harapannya. Yang terkadang ia ingkar apakah masih dapat dipenuhi. "Lain kali, aku ingin Kouki membuatkan bekal untuk makan siangku."

Yang dimintai hanya menyampirkan senyum sejenak, sekejap. Dia pun sama, ingkar apakah janji seperti itu masih sanggup ia genapi di kemudian hari. Apakah waktu yang 'tak sudi untuk berjeda ini masih mengasihi gumpalan harapan yang hampir mati.

"Tentu saja."

Membiarkan suatu ketidakmungkinan tumbuh adalah bagian dari menyakiti diri. Sayangnya, ia yang memahami hal itu tidak dapat melepasnya. Cintanya, masih mempertahankan segala kemustahilan, dan mendorongnya untuk mempercayai apa yang semua orang sebut keajaiban

"Ah, Sei," Kouki hendak mengaburkan segala kekhawatiran yang berbayang dalam benak Seijuuro. Salah satunya adalah dengan mengalihkan topik. Ia rasa, Sei juga telah menyadari bahwa inilah caranya untuk mengelak dari segala hal yang menyangkut kondisi dirinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Ia melipat lengannya, menu yang disajikan telah ia santap dan habiskan.

Kouki berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan segera, meskipun rasa dari bumbu seolah menjadi serupa air mineral. Ia buang jauh-jauh niatnya untuk muntah, memilih menanggapi Seijuuro. "Aku ingin kita pergi ke taman nanti sore. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Apa kau 'tak ingin aku memanggil anak-anak saja ke taman kita?"

Helai cokelatnya yang terbias sedikit bercak sinar mentari bergerak kekanan dan kiri, efek dari kepala yang menggeleng. Gestur tidak setuju dilayangkan untuk Seijuuro.

Seijuuro menghela napas, kemudian menyetujui permintaan pasangan hidupnya. "Baiklah. Jangan lupa siapkan syal dan jaketmu. Dan pakai juga kaus kaki. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Pemukiman megah Seijuuro bukan hanya tentang bangunan utamanya saja. Terdapat taman di pekarangannya yang luas. Sebagian lahan taman tersebut disulap menjadi wilayah untuk bermain basket. Terkadang, Kouki mengundang anak-anak kecil ke taman mereka, ia suka anak kecil, ia juga suka suasana dan atmosfir yang dibangun oleh pemain.

Pemuda itu menyukai basket, ia menyukainya dengan kesungguhan hati. Sayangnya, segala hal telah berubah. Kondisi fisik 'tak lagi mendukung untuk melakukan kegiatan yang mengkonsumsi banyak tenaga. Sehingga ia hanya akan terduduk sambil memandangi langit senja seraya memeluk lengan Seijuuro dengan kedua belah lengannya.

Generasi Keajaiban pun beberapa kali berkunjung, serta bertanding di lapangan basket itu. Permainan mereka 'tak lagi selincah di masa-masa keemasan, tapi hal seperti apapun yang berkaitan tentang Generasi Keajaiban akan selalu membuat Kouki kagum. Seijuuro hanya akan menemani Kouki, hampir selalu menolak ajakan untuk bermain jika bukan karena usapan pada bahu dan perkataan lembut sang kekasih. Kala itu, Kuroko akan menemaninya menonton pertandingan kecil-kecilan si pemain basket andalan. Yang semasa SMA menyabet kemenangan dari puluhan kejuaraan. Tidak jarang Kuroko melayangkan tatapan iba, tapi ia hanya akan menganggapinya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Kouki tidak ingin menyesali hal-hal yang digariskan dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak mengeluh, berpikir dan larut dalam kubangan kemarahan serta kekecewaan. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah mencipta banyak kenangan indah dan menyimpannya sebagai memori dari simfoni kehidupan.

Ia tersenyum ketika membayangkan kejadian-kejadian itu, hingga kesadaran absen dari dirinya, dan makanan yang tersaji habis tidak bersisa. Bangkit dari duduk, ia membawa piring dan peralatan makan lain ke wastafel. Seijuuro hendak membantunya, tetapi justru menghentikan niat dari pria itu. Ia meminta kekasihnya untuk menyimpan tas kerja dan jasnya yang ia yakini tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu.

Absennya Seijuuro menyebabkan keheningan diruangan tersebut semakin masif. Kouki memberi perhatian yang minim terhadapa situasi dan kondisi yang menyelimuti. _Maid_ dan _butler_ dipulangkan untuk beberapa hari. Atas keinginan pria yang mendamba hari-hari terakhir Kouki di mansion ini hanya diisi olehnya dan sang terkasih.

Piring dan berbagai peralatan makan yang telah dibilas tertumpuk disebelah wastafel. Kepalanya dilanda pusing yang tidak diduga. Dengan agak oleng, Kouki tumpukkan massa tubuhnya pada bantalan kursi makan. Air matanya hampir meleleh menodai pipi. Selalu seperti ini, penyakit selalu menyiksa fisik maupun batinnya.

"Kouki, kau kenapa?" Pasangan hidupnya menghampiri ia yang sedikit tidak berdaya. Kouki tidak ingin menimbulkan persepsi yang salah untuk Sei, karena itu hanya lantunan lemah dan bisikan lirih yang akan diungkapkannya, "Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

Sekali lagi Seijuuro mengecup kening Kouki, dan menuntunnya meniti langkah demi langkah menuju kamar tidur.

Lalu kening itu akan dikecup dalam diam dan rasa sayang yang membuncah. Sekali lagi, dua kali lagi, berkali-kali lagi. Hingga Kouki lelah dengan siraman cinta dan kasihnya.

* * *

Hari ini angin sedikit lebih tenang, hembusannya hanya mampu mengibaskan sekian helai rambut. Meski demikian, pakaian tetap tidak berubah. Menilik garmen yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kadang menerbitkan rasa malu. Ia seolah memakai pakaian untuk musim dingin disaat musim gugur masih menetapkan eksistensinya di Jepang. Andai ia sedikit lebih kuat, mungkin busana yang dikenakannya akan sedikit lebih tipis. Sayangnya, hal itu terlalu sulit untuk sekedar diwujudkan secara nyata. Dan Kouki pun tidak terlalu memusingkannya lagi.

Dua lengannya memeluk lengan Seijuuro, sambil tersenyum, ia menatap hamparan pohon yang dedaunannya menguning, jatuh, dan menari bersama angin. Hatinya sedikit lebih ringan, walaupun tatapan jijik dilayangkan beberapa orang kepada dirinya.

Dia tidak malu, memiliki Seijuuro sebagai pasangan hidup adalah anugerah terindah. Bersamanya, berisisian, hanyut dalam rengkuhan kekasih bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu didapatkan semua orang dengan mudah. Ia bersyukur, syukur yang teramat.

"Aku ingat kencan pertama kita disini. Sei datang membawa es krim." Seijuuro mencium pucuk kepala Kouki, kemudian menghembuskan jawab kewat kisikan. "Aku pun tidak pernah melupakannya."

Bibir pucatnya mengukir senyuman kecil, dan berbicara kemudian, "Tapi aku heran kenapa Sei membawa es krim hanya untukku." Pandangan Seijuuro yang sebelumnya terarah kedepan berganti menjadi kepada pasangannya. "Itu karena aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kecuali Kouki, Kouki adalah hal manis yang paling aku suka." Ia mengerling lembut, seraya pipi pucat kekasihnya bersemu.

"Sei selalu tau cara membuatku malu."

Mereka beriringan, bersisian, saling menabuh canda begitupun tawa. Tapi kondisi hati keduanya sulit untuk berubah, tawar.

Pasangan itu menginjakkan kaki pada hamparan rerumputan disekitaran taman. Saat tiba, langit sudah tidak begitu biru lagi. Kubangan lazuardi itu telah diperangkap oleh mayoritas oranye dan jingga. Menyisakan dirinya hanya sebagai bercak, yang meskipun kentara sama sekali tidak masif.

Dibanding duduk, Kouki lebih senang memandang anak-anak kecil yang bermain bola dengan riang. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang juga bermain basket di lapangan mansion Seijuuro. Jika Kouki memanggil anak-anak itu, mereka akan segera berhamburan menghampiri dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Kouki tidak ingin merusak tensi permainan yang sedang berlangsung. Jadi, pemuda itu memilih untuk merapatkan tubuh rapuhnya pada lengan kokoh Seijuuro. Memeluknya seiring membagi hangat kepadanya, seraya memandangi lembayung senja, yang memayungi segenap mahluk hidup dalam naungannya.

"Kouki sangat menyukai anak-anak ya." Kalimat itu lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai pernyataan pendapat. Dan dibalasnya dengan riang, "Itu karena anak-anak mengingatkanku pada masa kecil. Aku hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Selalu ditaman, dilapangan, dimanapun teman-teman berada."

Seijuuro menciumi pucuk kepala Kouki berulang, turut menjawab kemudian, "Aku ingin memiliki masa kecil yang indah sepertimu."

"Meskipun Sei selalu berlatih biola hingga tidak ada waktu bermain, permainan Sei selalu menghibur mereka. Bagiku itu termasuk kenangan yang indah."

Bibir Seijuuro menjelajah perpotongan leher pasangannya. Sekejap kemudian menjejaki wilayah pendengaran, "Aku senang jika Kouki menyukai anak kecil." Kouki bahkan bisa merasakan invasi nafas hangat Seijuuro yang menjalar-jalar, memenuhi inderanya dengan kesungguhan hati sang terkasih. "Karena itu atraktif."

Ia bersemu, kembali, untuk yang kesekian kali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Seijuuro, kakinya berjinjit dan dikecupnya pipi itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga tau Sei suka anak-anak." Ia kembali menumpukan tumitnya pada tanah. "Karena anak-anak seperti itu adalah refleksi masa kecil yang selalu ingin dirimu lihat."

"Kouki memang paling tahu apa yang ada si selongsong pikiranku."

"Kita saling terkoneksi. Mungkin ini sedikit naif, tapi untukku, dua orang yang mengisi kehidupan satu sama lamat atau cepat akan fasih dengan kesejatian diri pasangannya."

Seijuuro mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan kekasihnya. "Itu tidak naif. Bagaimanapun, memang hanya kesederhanaan Kouki yang mampu memecah kerumitanku." Pria itu memeluk Kouki dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, begitu erat, begitu nyata, penuh akan afeksi dan kasih. Betapa Seijuuro mencintai pemuda ini...

"Aku bahagia memiliki Kouki sebagai pendamping."

Kouki terharu, ia membalas dengan kesungguhan, "Terima Kasih. Aku bahagia telah mencintai orang yang begitu mengasihiku. Melimpahkan sukanya kepadaku, menuntun dukaku bersamanya. Bagiku, Seijuuro bukan hanya pasangan, tetapi juga kekasih, sahabat, kakak... mencintai dirimu adalah anugerah terbesar. Aku mesyukurinya dengan segenap dan seutuhnya jiwaku. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro."

Seijuuro mendekatkan wajahnya, menghempas nafas hangat hasil respirasi yang mampu mengusir sekelabat dingin mengitari pipi Kouki. Netranya 'tak luput menghayati refleksi diri yang tertanam di kedalaman bola mata pasangannya. Ia mencari kesungguhan, dan didapatkannya lebih.

Ada ketulusan, kepolosan yang manis, keluguan dan... cinta. Yang dihibahkan kepadanya dengan begitu sukarela. Berarti, berharga.

Bibir pria itu menyelimuti milik Kouki lamat, membagi hangat pada bercak dingin yang terhampar. Dengan sayang, dengan lembut, tanpa dorongan seksual. Memenuhi hati yang rapuh dengan harapan.

Hening syahdu, Seijuuro menyingkap segala yang mengendap dalam kalbu. "Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu melebihi eksistensiku didunia ini. Mencintaimu hingga taraf dimana yang kuharapkan bukan lagi kebahagiaan dari segala kefanaan dunia. Mencintaimu ditiap detik jantung berdegup, nafas berpendar, serta duka mengiringi. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Kouki."

* * *

Pasangan itu berjalan pelan menuju mansion hangat mereka. Bagi Seijuuro, hangat karena terdapat Kouki didalamnya, bagi Kouki, hangat karena dipenuhi oleh kisah-kasih antara dirinya dan Seijuuro.

Ketika melewati gerbang, pemuda berhelai cokelat itu oleng. Tiba-tiba dihantam oleh rasa pusing yang sangat, pandangannya mengabur dalam sekejap. Jika bukan karena kedua lengan Seijuuro yang antisipatif, tubuh rapuh itu sudah tentu menghantam tanah.

"Kouki!"

Kedua telapak Kouki sibuk menekan kening, yang seolah berdenyut-denyut tiada jeda, turut menggerogoti kesadaran diri hingga tidak mampu bangkit lagi.

Seijuuro yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tidak mampu meniti langkah, segera menjulurkan lengan kirinya melewati punggung, dan lengan kanannya dibawah kedua lutut.

Tanpa sedetik berlalu, ia telah menggendong Kouki, seraya memeluknya serta menghimpit telinga itu, agar dapat didengar detak jantung yang menggerogoti selogsong dada oleh pemuda rapuh.

Dan Kouki melihat wajah Seijuuro, yang digurati oleh senyum tulus. Tidak dilihatnya corak keberatan. Kekasihnya menerima diri yang rapuh apa adanya. Lengannya terjulur, menyelimuti leher kokoh prianya, jemari saling mengaitkan, dan wajahnya dibenamkan dalam diam, dalam haru. Ia luluh, dengan segala perlakuan yang disitu terdapat pola ketulusan. Sangat kentara. Sangat nyata. Dan merupakan refleksi hati Seijuuro yang diperuntukkan hanya kepadanya.

Pria ini menggenapi janji sucinya. Beriringan selalu. Dalam suka dalam duka. Berbagi kehidupan, berbagi cinta, berbagi kesejatian diri. Ada Seijuuro disetiap jatuhnya, disetiap bangunnya, disetiap pendar nafas, dan disetiap nyatanya yang 'tak terjangkau.

"..." Air mata membasahi kaus Seijuuro, pagutan yang terjalin dalam gendongannya mengerat, seolah ingin menenangkan Kouki yang bersedih.

Tubuh dalam naungan lengan ini begitu ringan, rapuh dan pucat. Sangat berbeda dengan ia dimasa-masa SMA, maupun ia ditahun-tahun yang lalu. Betapa masif dampak penyakit mengerikiti tubuh kekasihnya. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi seinchi pun juluran cinta yang ia luapkan kepada pasangannya.

Hening menutup senja untuk kedua insan, yang kini saling menjembatani diri dan kehidupan.

.

..

...

Kouki senang membaca novel-novel klasik.

Semenjak tubuhnya tidak lagi kondusif untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan, ia memilih untuk mendekam diruang baca atau perpustakaan pribadi Seijuuro.

Ruangan yang ia tempati cukup luas, terdapat 3 sofa bercorak monokromatik dengan sentuhan keabu-abuan. Dindingnya diselimuti wallpaper berwarna cokelat muda. Jendela-jendela besar tertutupi oleh gorden gading mewah. Chandelier menghias langit-langit ruangan. Lecut cahayanya mutual dengan lampu meja yang diletakkan dibeberapa sudut.

Ruangan ini tentu mencerminkan nuansa klasik-modern. Difusi yang terkenal namun tidak pernah membuat penghuni bosan. Salah satu furnitur yang menjadi favorit Kouki adalah perapian. Nyala apinya 'tak terlalu besar namun menghangatkan. Desainnya dan perpaduan warnanya mengikuti nuansa ruangan. Unik, tetapi masih sejalan dengan konsep yang dijunjung.

Biola-biola Seijuuro ditempatkan disalah satu sudut. Pada hari-hari tertentu, ia akan memainkannya sejenak. Seraya menemani Kouki menghayati novelnya. Dalam pandangan

Kouki, kekasihnya adalah pemusik yang handal. Ia bukan hanya mampu memainkan berbagai alat musik, tetapi juga menguasainya. Ia dapat menciptakan nada yang indah, sureal, hingga inspiratif. Jiwa seni dalam diri absolut itu sungguh mengagumkan.

Berkubang dibelantara keheningan untuk sekian menit, Kouki tidak menyadari eksistensi pasangan hidup yang mengamatinya membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman rapuh tersebut. Ia mengalihkan arah pandang, kemudian menghampiri Seijuuro dan menyerahkan diri dalam dekapan dan naungan kekasih tercinta.

"Katakan jika Sei ingin memainkan biola lagi." Kouki berucap lugu, Seijuuro gemas. Sebelum benar-benar menjawab, ia memuntir pelan pipi Kouki dengan jari-jari jenjangnya.

"Tidak. Tapi terima kasih idenya. Kupikir aku akan melakukannya"

Seijuuro lekas mengambil biola dan _bow_ **[1]** dari _stand_ **[2]**. Ia mendekatkan diri kepada Kouki untuk sesaat dan berucap, "Ada _request_?"

"Phuong Medley - Green Pastures. Ah, Sei, kau tidak menggunakan _shoulder rest_ **[3]**? Apa tidak pegal?"

Setelah Seijuuro selesai menggosok _hair bow_ **[4]** pada rosin **[5]** , ia segera memosisikan alat musik tersebut. Dagunya bertengger pada _chinrest_ **[6]** dengan keempat jemari tangan kiri menjarah _fingerboard_ **[7],** serta menakhtakan ibu jari pada leher biola.

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana. Hmmm... kurasa diriku pernah merasakan pegal yang luar biasa semasa kanak-kanak. Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan 2 bulan pertama pembelajaran bahuku tidak sekalipun menyentuh _shoulder rest_? Yang seperti ini sama sekali bukan kendala, sayang."

 _Bow_ yang merupakan perpanjangan tangan kanan sang pemain telah digarap oleh jari-jemari pada posisi yang tepat. Pria tersebut menggunakan teknik klasik dalam memegangnya. Ibu jari bertempat diantara _pad_ **[8]** dan _frog_ , seraya jari telunjuk bertengger pada _silver winding_ dan kelinking diatas _frog_.

Sebelum memulai segalanya, ia melampirkan komentar. "Kouki menempatkan nada-nada yang diperciki kesan sedih dan emosional sebagai yang teratas. Seleramu menyentuh meski umum."

 _Hair bow_ menggesek senar, yang memang pasangannya, secara bertahap. Permainan Seijuuro tidak lepas dari kalkulasi dan akumulasi dalam usaha pencapaian kesempurnaan. Itu indah, itu menakjubkan. Sayangnya, selera Kouki berbeda dari lantunan yang kini berdendang diseantero ruangan.

Hamparan demi hamparan nada menyeluruh dalam liang pendengaran keduanya. Hujan deras yang menjadi latar musik memperkuat hentakan birama berpelitur kesedihan. Kouki menatap sendu. Entah mengapa, secara tiba-tiba ia bernostalgia dengan kenangan sang ibu saat beliau terbaring dirumah sakit. Dan ketika kematian melingkupi wanita hebat itu.

Ibunya sosok yang sederhana, begitupun ayah dan keseluruhan keluarganya. Wanita itu tidak mengerti masalah seksualitas dan kerumitan yang tertanam. Ia juga bukan seorang yang berpendidikan tinggi. Hal itu tentu membuatnya takut. Keluarga yang konservatif dan ia yang mencintai lelaki sungguh bertabrakan. Tetapi, Seijuuro bersikukuh untuk menyatakan hubungan yang telah terangkai kepada keluarga Kouki. Ketika saatnya tiba, ia menangis hebat. Tak terhitung lagi larik 'maaf' yang dirapalkannya. Segala ketakutan dan kegelisahan padu dalam satu pernyataan. Dirinya bahkan tidak sekalipun mengangkat kepala. Menunduk seolah tawanan. Bersalah, berdosa.

Tanpa disangka, sosok yang merupakan sumber ketakutan terbesarnya justru mengecup sayang pucuk kepalanya. Terbersit gemilang yang menyelimuti netra wanita itu. Bukan karena kekecewaannya terhadap anak lelaki yang begitu ia cintai. Ia justru mafhum akan perasaan Kouki, yang tertekan dalam memilih cinta atau keluarga.

 _"_ Okaa _..._ san _... aku mencintainya. Mencintainya sebagaimana yang_ Okaa-san _ajarkan kepadaku. Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf... maafkan aku yang mencintai seorang lelaki. Maaf..."_

Diingatnya kembali wanita yang mengabdikan hidup kepada keluarga, ia turut menangis, seraya merangkul dalam naungan hangat nan familiar. Mengetahui fakta bahwa puteranya seorang homoseksual bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Tetapi menjustifikasi cinta mereka dengan mengingkari dan tidak merestuinya tentu biadab.

 _"Kouki, jika itu pilihanmu, okaa-san menghargainya."_

 _"Akashi-san, aku harap kalian dapat menjaga satu sama lain."_

Dan dengan itu, beban yang bertumpu pada segenap dirinya terhempas segera. Hubungan yang telah diikrarkan restu tersebut berlanjut hingga jenjang pernikahan. Tidak mudah melangsungkan acara sakral semacam pernikahan bagi keduanya. Resepsi kecil-kecilan dan tertutup memang dapat diselenggarakan di Jepang. Tetapi untuk legalisasi haruslah di luar negeri.

Tidak lama setelah rumah tangga mereka terjalin, figur ibu yang teramat disayangi Kouki terserang penyakit berat. Ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya menemani Seijuuro layaknya pengantin baru. Konsentrasi terbagi antara patner dan orang tua. Sampai suatu hari, sang ibu akhirnya melepas hidup dan menyerahkan diri dalam naungan keabadian.

Sesungguhnya, awal pernikahan mereka bukanlah dibingkai oleh suka cita dan keintiman, melainkan sepatnya esensi kehidupan. Dengan Kouki yang sama sekali tidak siap untuk mencecap pahit realita.

Lantunan terakhir menyentak Kouki dari perenungannya. Pandangan beserta cercahan kelembutan, yang terkadang seolah memetrasi kedalaman jiwanya, membawa suasana hati cerah kembali.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam lamunan, sayang. Aku tidak suka kau mengalihkan perhatian dariku."

"Maaf aku tidak mengindahkan Seijuuro. Tetapi permainanmu selalu mengiringi pemikiranku."

Seijuuro merapatkan diri kepada kekasihnya. Jemari-jemari panjang membubuhkan belaian ke pipi hingga dagu mulus yang 'tak pernah absen dari cumbu. "Aku tau, permainanku bukanlah seleramu."

Kouki menjawab jujur, "Memang. Meski bukan berarti aku tidak suka."

"Jelaskan kenapa permainanku bukan seleramu," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencecap aroma leher sang kekasih terlebih dulu. "Aku ingin yang Kouki sukai hanya diriku."

Seijuuro merebakkan nuansa posesif pada diri Kouki, yang hanya diam seraya mengelus helai merah berbayang gelap. "Untukku, esensi dalam bermusik adalah refleksi diri dari Sang Pemusik. Aku bersuka cita ketika emosi dan suasana hati ditumpahkan dalam rangkaian jahitan melodi. Sebab dalam situasi tersebut, ia berhasil menggumamkan kesejatian dirinya kepadaku, kepada para penonton.

"Sementara permainanmu didominasi oleh kehati-hatian dan prediksi, agar tercipta bayang perfeksi yang menyekat hati. Itu indah, itu mengagumkan. Hanya saja, hambar akan emosi. Anggaplah hal tersebut merupakan komposisi diri. Sayangnya, hanya permukaannya saja yang nampak. Aku tidak bisa menjelajahi kesejatian dirimu ketika hair bow dan senar beriringan memproduksi suara. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan tidak istimewa. Tidak berbeda dengan apa yang dihayati oleh orang lain. Itulah alasanku kenapa permainan biola mu bukan seleraku..."

Pandangan kekasihnya intens. Meski sekejap kemudian bermutasi, dan kesan-kesan posesif terdegradasi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kouki menyita perhatian yang sebelumnya 'tak terarah menjadi fokus terhadap punggung sang kekasih yang menjauh. Hendak menaruh biola pada tempatnya. Dirinya lalu berbicara, "Aku ingin tidur. Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Kita harus bersiap untuk besok."

Sebelum benar-benar berbalik, pingggangnya dirambati lengan-lengan kokoh Seijuuro, yang juga menarik raganya untuk saling memagut tubuh dalam kesatuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?"

Kouki berbalik, kedua belah tangannya menelangkup pipi tirus Seijuuro. Dalam bisikan dan pendar nafas, ia berucap, "Tuntun aku."

Seijuuro menyambar ponsel dari saku celananya, jemari menggilir layar. Berbagai macam judul melintasi wilayah pandang. Satu terpilih, dan ponsel terlempar pada bantalan sofa empuk.

Pinggang Kouki kembali dijarah oleh jamahan menggelitik. Ia melayangkan telapak tangannya pada bahu tegap nan kokoh. Kurang dari sedetik, pasangan kekasih itu telah padu dalam irama merdu.

Queen of My Heart milik Westlife menyelimuti dansa sederhana mereka. Presisi Seijuuro dalam memimpin liuk-liuk kedua raga terpantul dalam bayang perfeksi. Kouki tidak perlu khawatir, karena dalam naungan Seijuuro, ia hanya perlu menutup mata dan menikmati candu.

"Aku suka sekali lagu ini. Terima kasih." Kouki menyampaikan kecintaannya. Kekasihnya tersenyum dan membalas kemudian. "Terima kasih kembali karena telah menyukainya. Lagu ini berisi segala hal yang terpatri dalam hatiku tentangmu, sayang. _You know you are, the queen of my heart_."

Bibir Seijuuro memulas pipi Kouki yang merekah. Mereka menghempaskan cinta lewat pandangan, mematri kebahagiaan lewat gerakan, membagi kasih yang hangat lewat pagutan. Dan disuatu waktu, pria itu merekatkan rajutan kisah mereka dengan kecupan.

Keduanya berdansa, berbahagia, diiringi oleh cumbu dan tawa. Raga mereka menghujam setiap kekosongan, seolah waktu tidak eksis, seolah lelah ialah senyap. Gerakan mereka intim, friksi yang tercipta membangun gairah tersendiri. Tidak ada Kouki yang ragu memijak, intuisi dan tuntunan Seijuuro cukup baginya untuk mengetahui disisi mana ia harus menapakkan kaki. Sementara bagi Seijuuro, dalam dansa sederhana ini, ia menyatakan dirinya yang paling jujur. Ia yang lembut membelai pinggang Kouki, ia yang tegas menghantar tiap raga ke sisi berikutnya. Kouki adalah rumah, tempatnya menjadi diri yang sejati, juga tempatnya untuk kembali.

Dan terhadapnyalah Seijuuro akan mengusahakan segala. Cinta dan kerja keras. Kasih serta kisah. Naungan kekasih yang setia adalah motivasi. Hingga titik dimana ia berhasil menggenapi ... lengan-lengan itu akan menyambutnya,

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berdansa. Sei, apa kau masih ingat?"

Pucuk hidungnya menjelajah aroma yang bertenggar pada puncak kepala sang kekasih. Bibirnya yang bersinggungan dialihfungsikan untuk menyemai cumbu-cumbu ringan.

"Pesta ulang tahunku yang hampir setahun lalu."

"Pantas aku merasa sudah lama sekali." Pungkas Kouki. "Tubuhku seperti sudah kehilangan petunjuk untuk berdansa kembali."

Sebelum larik terakhir disenandungkan, Seijuuro menghentikan dansa mereka. Tangan dan jemari masih bertengger di tempat semula. Yang berbeda ialah fokus terhadap refleksi diri dalam kedua bola mata Kouki.

Jarak antara wajah mereka nyata, dan ia mendobrak fakta yang tergugu dalam jangkauan. Hingga bibir para pemilik raga telah sampai pada posisi dimana jarak hanyalah hambatan ringan semata.

Ciuman itu lembut. Layaknya yang diberikan Seijuuro kepada Kouki ketika kantuk menyergap, sebagai penanda sekaligus ucapan selamat tidur. Juga sesering yang Kouki hibahkan pada Seijuuro saat hendak bekerja, sebagai harapan bahwa harinya akan baik dan segala tugas dilancarkan.

Pria muda itu menarik diri, untuk menikmati pemandangan dari fitur sempurna yang terpatri pada wajah Kouki. Dengan tambahan cercah-cercah manis yang lugu.

Kedua tangan Seijuuro turut melepas pinggang dan tautan jemari. Tanpa disadar, tangan Kouki diangkatnya menuju bibir dan lantunan cumbu tersebar hingga ke lengan.

"Terima kasih untuk kesediaannya berdansa denganku, _my queen_."

" _My pleasure_."

* * *

Kouki beserta Seijuuro mengganti pakaiannya. Kini ia mengenakan sepasang piyama bernuansa _beige_. Sementara kekasihnya menggenakan kaus gading dengan ukuran sedikit berlebih beserta celana panjang hitam.

Tubuhnya berada ditepi ranjang. Merasa kurang nyaman, ia menekuk lutut serta meraba telapak kaki. Terasa dingin menyengat menyapa indera peraba. Mendapati demikian, kedua belah tangannya menangkup kaki bersuhu rendah. Merapatkannya agar hangat terpancar dan meminimalisir yang melesak keluar.

"Kenapa sayang?" Seijuuro mengusap kepala pemuda itu sebelum membawa raga untuk saling bersisian.

"Kakiku, terasa sangat dingin..."

Ia menghantar telapak pada permukaan kaki Kouki yang terlepas dari kungkungan tangan. Dingin, sangat dingin. Seijuuro heran, Kouki menggunakan sandal rumah saat berkeliling, yang ia yakin cukup untuk memertahankan suhu diambang normal.

Kontinuitas dari analisisnya terputus saat sebuah inisiatif menyelipi pikiran. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang tidur utama dengan wajah bingung Kouki mengiringi.

Seijuuro tidak membiarkan waktu berjalan lebih jauh saat ia membawa apa yang dibutuhkan. Wadah berisi air hangat dengan sehelai kain tebal dijinjing.

"Sei, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kouki berucap tanya, dan didapatkannya sang kekasih bersimpuh.

"Aku akan membasuh kakimu dengan air hangat."

Mimik Kouki berubah dalam satu hentak napas. Kaki yang digenggam oleh tangan Seijuuro hampir ia tarik. "Sei! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku dapat melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kouki. Jangan beranggapan bahwa melakukan hal ini seolah merendahkan harga diri. Aku melakukannya karena dirimu pasanganku. Dan tidak perlu rasa malu menghinggapi kita."

"Sei..."

Tangan Seijuuro kerap membasuh kaki Kouki secara berulang. Hingga dirasa hangat dan pasangannya merasa cukup nyaman. Helai coklat melewati pipi, agaknya ia malu jika harus mengandalkan Sei dalam hal-hal mengurus diri yang paling dasar.

"Sei, sudah cukup. Aku merasa lebih baik. Kakiku sudah tidak terlalu dingin."

Sekejap setelah pemuda itu menyampaikan pernyataan tersebut, Seijuuro menegakkan diri dan membawa wadah serta kain tebalnya. Ia berjalan keluar dengan segera. Dan ketika kembali, lengannya membalut pinggang Kouki dari belakang.

"Apakah Seijuuro akan merindukanku?"

Lengan pria itu makin erat melilit bagian tubuh Kouki. Ada rasa sakit menjalar dari gestur yang dimaksudkan. Dan ia dapat merasakannya, kepedihan 'tak terbendung dan lorong hati terisi oleh sendu juga gundah.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak meridukanmu. Kau adalah sebagian dariku, Kouki. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa baik dengan tidak membutuhkanmu?"

Tidak ada yang berucap lagi. Hening mendominasi seraya posisi mereka tidak bergeser meski seinchi.

Jemari Kouki membalut pergelangan tangan yang memagutnya. Netranya menatap tangan kokoh yang selama ini tiada henti menopang diri. Ia sedih, turut bahagia. Mungkin terlalu kompleks untuk dijalin menggunakan kata.

"Sei, jika ini demi aku, apa kamu mau melakukannya?" Mata itu hendak menitihkan sejumlah bilur air refleksi dari kesedihan. Segalanya terlalu memberatkan hati, juga keseluruhan diri. Ia ingin bahagia, dengan cara yang tidak egois. Karenanya ketika bahagia melingkupi diri, Kouki ingin Seijuuro turut merasakannya.

Ia ingin kebahagiaan memiliki Seijuuro di dalamnya.

Karena pria itu telah memberikan segalanya, dalam rentang waktu selamanya. Sayangnya, Kouki tidak dapat mengembalikan kesediaan tersebut dengan setara. Dan dengan itu, ia rela mengabdikan diri agar kebahagiaan datang dan menjemput sang kekasih.

"Aku ingin Sei bahagia. Karena dirimu telah membahagiakan aku. Sei..." Kouki membalik diri. Lengan-lengan rapuhnya memeluk leher kokoh Seijuuro. Pagutannya memang terlalu lemah, kadang ia takut terlepas begitu saja.

Air mata meluap, mendobrak sekat berupa perintah yang menghalanginya bebas. Disela ucapan, Kouki berucap. "Aku tidak akan membawa seluruh hatimu bersamaku ketika aku tiada. Aku akan mengembalikannya. Agar suatu saat dimana aku tidak dapat menemani dukamu, ada seseorang yang bersedia kau berikan kesungguhan dan memanggulmu dikala sulit."

Wajah Seijuuro menegang, menelan semua ucapan Kouki tanpa kesiapan diri. Ia menghentak lengan itu dan mencengkram bahu pasangannya kasar.

"Apa maksudmu Kouki? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka sifat pesimis. Apa yang seharusnya kita bicarakan adalah perjuangan untuk kesembuhan." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang bermahkotakan jalian helai cokelat. Ia meringis sedikir dan menempelkan tangannya diantara cengkraman menyakitkan, gestur untuk mengendurkan jemari kasar milik Seijuuro.

"Aku bukan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya ingin berpikir realistis. Seijuuro, kita tahu bagaimana keadaanku. Dan sebesar apa kemampuanku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja, ada hal yang tidak bisa kita bantah dalam perkara ini."

"Lalu kau ingin agar aku melupakanmu semudah itu, Kouki?" Seijuuro menatap nanar. Sedih dan kecewa. Tersakiti juga terluka. Terlalu runyam apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan orang yang teramat kusayangi. Tepat pada momen meninggalnya ibu. Kau tahu, yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan adalah dirimu. Orang yang juga kucintai. Karenanya, untuk menyembuhkan perasaan merana dari perginya kekasih hati, kau membutuhkan orang lain yang mencintaimu tulus dan rela menangguh beban berupa sakit hati dan kekecewaan. "

Tangan-tangan Kouki melingkupi pipi Seijuuro. Ia mendekatkan bibir menuju telinga sang kekasih untuk berbisik dan menyampaikan untaian kata yang bersemayam lama dalam hatinya. "Aku ingin Sei bahagia. Itu saja. Aku tidak akan lama lagi berada di dunia ini untuk menemanimu. Sebesar apapun cintaku kepadamu. Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkan kebahagianmu. Meskipun itu bukan dengan aku."

Air matanya membasahi baju yang Kouki kenakan. Membekas dan menciptakan pola abstrak.

Seijuuro merasa pandangannya mulai memburuk, ada titik-titik yang menghalangi figur kekasihnya, mengaburkan wajah yang keindahannya ingin ia pendam selama waktu mengijinkan.

Dan lagi, setetes air mata jatuh.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia menangis?

 _Ketika aku ditinggal seseorang yang begitu berarti dimasa kecilku._

"Sei..." Tubuh itu bergetar dalam diamnya Seijuuro. Kapan terakhir kali pasangannya menangis? Kenapa kini ia membiarkan kesedihan itu mengambil wujudnya?

"Sei... maafkan aku. Maa—" Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher pucat Kouki. Sekejap ia dapat merasakan basah menyelimuti kulitnya.

"Apa aku harus merasakan lagi perihnya kepergian seseorang yang berarti dalam kehidupanku? Apa aku dapat mencinta kembali, setelah semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu? Hati, perasaan, kasih sayang dan cinta ini harus kuberikan kepada siapa?"

Sebaris demi sebaris kalimat ia lontarkan tanpa jeda. Juga tanpa intonasi yang berubah. Sampirkan fakta bahwa pria itu menangis. Nada yang mengiringi ucapannya tetap seperti biasa.

"Karenanya, tidak akan kubawa keseluruhan itu denganku. Aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu. Tetapi cintaku akan terus bersemayam dalam dirimu. Hingga suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali. Jika Sei mau berlapang dada atas kepergianku, kamu dapat membuka hati bagi cinta yang baru." Lengan Kouki melingkari bahu tegap pasangannya. Tidak mencapai keseluruhan, lengannya terlalu pendek untuk melingkupi dengan sempurna. Tapi 'tak mengapa. Ia tahu refleksi perasaan dari gestur tersebut dapat Seijuuro mengerti.

Hening melingkupi kedua insan yang saling menyerahkan diri kepada satu sama lain. Seijuuro hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa perasaaan sakit puluhan tahun lalu kini ia cecap kembali. Mungkin lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Lama ia meyakini bahwa sosok dihadapannya kini tidak akan meninggalkannya. Selalu bersama untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Apa terlalu mustahil untuknya merengkuh kebahagiaan yang abadi? Yang bersemayam dalam diri sang kekasih?

"Bagaimana cara agar aku mendapat kebahagiaan ketika seluruh suka citaku ada padamu?" Wajahnya terangkat. Bekas air mata masih menjejaki pipi tirusnya. Kouki mungkin melihatnya sebagai diri yang lelah. Yang telah lama mendamba namun terhalang realita. Ya, mungkin Kouki dapat melihat seluruh kelemahan dan ketidaksempurnaan... gambaran kecil dari kehancurannya tanpa kekasih hati.

Kouki jelas merasa bersalah. Tetapi, apa yang dapat dilakukannya? Ia hanya tidak mampu untuk berpura-pura optimis dan menganggap bahwa penyakitnya dapat disembuhkan dengan mudah. Ia ingin agar pasangannya menerima keadaan, juga kepergiannya. Kouki paham betapa Seijuuro teramat mencintainya. Ia pun paham sulitnya melupakan sosok yang telah menemani kehidupan sekian tahun lamanya. Tetapi akan lebih baik jika pria itu melupakannya. Dibanding terus-menerus terpuruk oleh karena kehilangan yang mengantui hati. Ia masih memiliki masa hidup yang panjang untuk dijalani.

Alasan itu yang mendorong Kouki untuk mencetuskan permintaan egois.

 _Maafkan aku Sei..._

Tangis itu tidak berjeda, ucapannya terlontar dalam alunan isakan. "Kebahagiaan ada disekelilingmu, Sei. Jika kamu mau menyadarinya. Ini memang egois, aku tahu. Aku seharusnya tidak menyatakan permintaan yang seolah mudah untuk dilakukan. Aku hanya tidak mampu... membayangkan Sei terpuruk karena kepergianku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Seijuuro membalas pagutan itu dengan erat. Hidung menghendus permukaan leher, sementara bibir membisikkan beberapa larik yang mencerminkan kejujuran hati. "Selama ini aku tidak mengindahkan gambaran tentang bagaimana hidup tanpa Kouki. Hal tersebut berubah menjadi suatu ketakutan sendiri. Membayangkan hidup tanpamu adalah duka cita mendalam. Aku tidak akan mampu menanggapi kenyataan seperti itu."

"Tetapi aku yakin Sei mampu melewatinya. Semua orang akan dan pasti mengalami titik terberat dalam kehidupan. Sei adalah sosok paling tegar, aku percaya."

Telapak lebar Seijuuro menyamput pipi merekah pasangannya, dia yang mengiringi tangis dengan senyum. Yang mengiringi duka dengan suka, serta mengiringi kelam dengan cahaya.

Dia... yang begitu ia cintai, Sekaligus dia yang meminta cinta abadi ini menghilang perlahan.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat melupakanmu?_

Kening mereka menyatu. Napas miliknya terbentur dengan milik Kouki. Padu dan menghilang. Bercampur dengan cercahan udara.

 _Ketika kepalaku dipenuhi dengan ingatan tentang dirimu?_

"Tubuhmu dingin, Kouki." Ia tidak peduli sesungguhnya. Entah bagaimana suhu tubuh itu, pelukannya akan tetap mengerat. Hanya saja kali ini... terlampau dingin.

"Tetapi cintaku untuk Sei akan selalu hangat." Bibir itu memulas sebuah guratan indah. Seijuuro menciumnya. Terlalu pelan, terlampau ragu. Ada pedih yang bercampur, karena bagaimana pun 'tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberikan curahan cinta selain kepada Kouki.

Terlalu mustahil.

Lengan-lengan Kouki terjulur melingkupi leher Seijuuro. Ciuman itu terputus sementara, mata yang masih menitihkan airnya serta sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas adalah hal-hal yang tertangkap oleh kedua netra gemilang tersebut.

"Berjuanglah, untuk kebahagiaan mu, Seijuuro."

* * *

Angin tidak lelah menghamburkan helai Seijuuro yang berantakan.

Tubuh tegap itu tidak dibalut oleh pakaian berwarna apapun kecuali hitam. Sangat kontras dengan imej dirinya yang divisualisasikan oleh warna merah gemilang, membara juga indah. Hitam yang ia kenakan begitu pekat dalam konteks kegelapan.

Corak itu seolah membuatnya diingatkan kembali, bahwa Seijuuro telah memasuki fase dimana kegelapan mengiringi lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Setelah salah satu yang terberat adalah ketika sang ibunda meninggal. Dan saat ayahnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam mobil yang menabrak portal jalan.

Hitam mencipta nostalgia tersendiri, tentang betapa menyakitkannya realita. Membawa semua kesadarannya yang waras ke titik terendah.

Ia gila, sebelum ada dia.

Dia, yang menjadi alasan kenapa warna hitam menyelimuti dirinya lagi.

Penyakit yang bersarang dalam diri rapuh itu terlalu ganas untuk disembuhkan. Tidak ada dokter yang mampu mewujudkan kesembuhan. Seijuuro pun sudah 'tak dapat mengusahakan hal lain.

Kutukan dan rajaman hanya bersemayam dalam hati. Mulutnya bisu, tubuhnya kaku. Meski air hujan membasuh pun 'tak dirasakannya lagi hal lain. Hanya kekosongon yang menyeluruh. Mengukung setiap kesedihan yang ingin diluapkan.

Seijuuro terdiam, di depan makam seseorang yang kini 'tak terengkuh lagi. Yang dulu matanya terisi dengan binar kehidupan, yang dulu menjadi bagian dari pelengkap kekurangan diri, yang dulu mencintainya beserta keseluruhan hati.

Yang kini menyatu bersama semesta.

Titik-titik air menjejaki pipi basah dan pucat. Matanya hanya memandang lurus tanpa berubah arah. Sakit yang dirasa bahkan 'tak bisa lagi dapat diwujudkan dalam sebentuk air mata. Seijuuro mati rasa. Kosong yang bertengger sulit didefinisikan.

"Apa kau benar tidak membawa separuh hatiku bersamamu, Kouki?"

Pertanyaan satu arah diucapkan dengan nada yang lirih. Atas ketidakyakinan, serta kekecewaan.

"Apa cinta yang kau tinggalkan untukku sepenuhnya utuh?"

 _Karena tidak seharusnya hampa ini begitu nyata mengukung diri._

"Apa aku dapat bahagia? Seperti yang kau minta? Perasaan yang tertanam, dan telah berakar ini harus kuberikan kepada siapa?"

 _Mengapa harus secepat ini?_

 _Jika memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah, mengapa kita diharuskan untuk saling bertemu dan mengikat kasih?_

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Sei."

Kalimat lembut itu mengalun dalam gendang pendengarannya. Bisikan yang berasal dari suatu tempat, yang mungkin saat ini 'tak terjangkau oleh rengkuhnya. Dan terhalang oleh sekat-sekat diantara hidup dan mati

 _Aku menyadari realita tersebut, dan mengapa aku tidak dapat menerimanya?_

"Ah, ya. Aku mendengarmu Kouki. Di dunia ini, kita memang tidak dapat melengkapi satu sama lain dalam rentang yang tidak berbatas. Tapi disuatu tempat, dimana kehidupan menjadi kekekalan, kita akan saling menjadi bagian dalam satu keutuhan."

Seijuuro memutar arah tubuhnya dari wilayah pemakaman. Wajahnya mendongkak ke langit, yang lazuardinya tertutup oleh awan hitam. Selama beberapa detik, kakinya menolak dorongan untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Dan sosok bercahaya itu menampakkan figurnya. Wajahnya gemilang di tengah keredupan. Pakaian putih yang membalut tubuh kurus terseok-seok seiring langkah membawanya menuju Seijuuro.

Tangannya terjulur lurus ke depan. Menyentuh punggung Seijuuro seolah berusaha untuk menguatkannya.

Ya, ia akan selalu menguatkan meski kini mereka terkekang oleh batas berupa kematian dan kehidupan.

* * *

 **Omake**

40 tahun.

Bukan masa yang singkat, serta bagian dari perjalanan hidup yang berkelanjutan.

Banyak hal yang pria itu alami. Dalam berbagai aspek. Dalam segala cakupan kehidupan. Tubuh tua yang menopang jiwa senja menatap lurus kepada nisan putih. Tertulis nama kekasih hati yang selama ini muncul dalam bayangnya, mimpinya, pikirannya. Konstan, tanpa henti.

Corak merah dari helainya yang mulai terdegradasi serta digantikan oleh warna putih menunjukkan bahwa puluhan tahun telah bergulir.

Dan ia tetap sendiri.

Seijuuro merasa, bahwa selama ini Kouki memang tidak mengambil separuh hatinya dan tetap meletakkannya di selongsong terdalam diri. Kekasihnya tentu tidak akan berbohong.

Tetapi permintaan untuk membaginya kepada orang lain tidak dapat Seijuuro genapi. Ketika sekejap pemikiran tersebut melintasi kepalanya, denyut dalam dada akan menimbulkan nyeri yang sangat. Hingga waktu menyelimuti diri dengan kekekalan, kasih sayang dan cinta yang dimiliki teruntuk Kouki. Tidak dapat dibagi, dipecah, dilupakan.

Hatinya utuh untuk Kouki, hingga masa di dunia yang fana ini berakhir. Begitupun Kouki, yang ia yakini menjaga kasihnya sesuai janji puluhan tahun lalu.

Dan polesan gurat dari sudut-sudut bibir kering menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia. Seijuuro sadar, walau raga 'tak terengkuh oleh kedua lengannya, cinta itu nyata disetiap jalinan kehidupan. Dan itu cukup untuknya menjalani hari-hari tanpa kekasih.

Ya, Seijuuro yakin.

Matahari menutup perjumpaannya dengan insan di belahan bumi. Yang turut diikuti oleh kedua kelopak mata Seijuuro. Menutup, seraya merasakan hembusan angin saat malam hendak menggantikan keberadaan petang.

"Seijuuro, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Sang pria tua mendengar kalimat lembut yang menyapa liang pendengarannya. Sangat nyata, sangat jelas. Seperti yang pertama kali dialaminya puluhan tahun lalu.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Kouki." Bibirnya bergumam balasan, dan mendapat senyuman dari sosok gemilang yang senyumnya seindah kerlipan bintang. Bahagia, penuh, utuh.

Karena baik Seijuuro dan Kouki menanti kesatuaan dari dua keping hati yang terpisah.

"Tunggu diriku. Sesaat lagi."

* * *

 **A.N** :

[1] Alat untuk menggesek senar sehingga menghasilkan bunyi.  
[2] Untuk meletakkan biola saat tidak digunakan.  
[3] Alat bantu pemain untuk mempernyaman menahan biola dibagian bahu badan.  
[4] Bagian dari bow. Terbuat dari rambut kuda (atau sintetis), dan digesek dengan senar untuk memproduksi suara  
[5] Untuk menghasilkan bunyi pada senar, serta mengurangi panas akibat gesekan antara senar dan hair bow.  
[6] Tempat meletakkan tulang rahang sewaktu bermain biola.  
[7] Tempat jari untuk menekan senar.  
[8] Gulungan hitam dan putih. Yang hitam dari bahan karet sedangkan yang putih seperti dari tembaga untuk membantu menggenggam bow.

Saat Seijuuro bermain biola: Phuong Medley - Green Pastures + Rainy Mood  
Lagu pengiring saat berdansa: Westlife - Queen of My Heart

Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Fanfiksi ini merupakan bagian dari entry AkaFuri New Year Challenge. Semoga dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian. Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi!

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yuialea_


End file.
